1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a tape recording/reproducing apparatus such as a VCR includes a main chassis in which a head drum is mounted, and a cassette loading/unloading unit for mounting a tape cassette in the main chassis. The cassette loading/unloading unit is usually mounted on the main chassis.
The cassette loading/unloading unit includes a cassette holder mounted slidably, in a horizontal and/or vertical direction, on the main chassis, a pivoting lever for moving the cassette holder in association therewith, the pivoting lever pivotably installed on the main chassis, and a driving unit for forcibly pivoting the pivoting lever. The driving unit includes a drive motor mounted on the main chassis, a main cam gear to be rotated by the drive motor, and a sliding member for selectively pivoting the pivoting lever, the sliding member moved by the main cam gear.
In the structure described above, if a user inserts the tape cassette into a cassette insertion hole provided in a front panel of machinery, the cassette is received in the cassette holder. If the cassette is pushed in, the cassette holder is slidably moved by the pushing force. Accordingly, the pivoting lever is moved and pivoted. If the cassette holder is moved to a certain extent, the drive motor is driven to rotate the main cam gear. As the sliding member is moved by the rotation of the main cam gear, the cassette holder is lowered such that the cassette is received at a predetermined position of the main chassis.
In the above structure, there is provided a sensing switch for sensing the state that the cassette holder is inserted to a certain extent, that is, the state that the cassette is inserted. The operation of the drive motor is performed by the sensing signal of the sensing switch. Therefore, since the time of starting the operation of the drive motor is determined by the point of time when the sensing switch is operated, a simple structure is required for operating the sensing switch at an accurate time according to the position in which the cassette is inserted.